Spectator
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Sophie watches the battle unfold, yet all she can do is watch. SOPHIE FOSTER JOLIE RUEWEN BRANT ONESHOT


Sophie watched as her friends combatted the Neverseen agents. Where was she. She had been fighting a minute ago, but now she was here, watching.

"Hello." said a gentle voice from behind her. She turned around. Jolie was standing there watching like her. Brant was standing next to Jolie. Sophie looked around. "It's nice to talk to you." Sophie smiled. The other only other time she had talked to Jolie had been in Prentice's mind, and that hadn't really been Jolie. She looked different then she did in Prentice's mind. She realized only in that moment that Prentice may not have a photographic memory. Brant was there too. Sophie found it very interesting that someone like Jolie and someone like Brant could end up in the same place after death. Then again, maybe there only was one place. She still had one question, was she in that one place, was she… dead. Jolie looked at her closer.

"Am I dead?" she asked Jolie. Jolie looked at her for a moment. She seemed to consider the question for a moment. She nodded wearily.

"Yes I think so." she said sadly. Sophie nodded. She looked to trying to spot her body. She found Fitz running towards something. She followed him. He was yelling something. She couldn't hear them though. She watched his lips. He was yelling her name. She followed his line of vision. She wasn't in it. They had been talking, she realized and then her transmissions would have just stopped. He was looking for her. He was still yelling for her. His face dropped. She followed his vision line, and there she was. She was still breathing, yet here she was. Watching the battle unfold. With her ally and her enemy. Fitz ran over to her and started shaking her. She looked at Jolie who had now come to stand next to her. Brant was still next to Jolie. Was Brant no longer trying to kill them both, or was he just less crazy since he was dead and so were they. Jolie looked over at Brant.

"I think I'm scaring her." Brant said looking at Jolie. Jolie looked in between the two of them.

"Is he?" she asked Sophie. Sophie shook her head.

"He doesn't scare me, I should scare him, I am the moonlark after all." Sophie responded. Jolie laughed and nodded. Fitz was still running towards her, although it looked like Vespera was just about to finish her off. Fitz tackled Vespera and kicked her as hard as he could. Vespera pulled out a knife, Fitz backed away. Sophie sucked in a breath. Vespera suddenly fell to the ground and Biana appeared. Their lips moved for a minute. Fitz grabbed her body. Biana turned away after Fitz had grabbed Sophie. They started running. Sophie hoped that they made it. Even though she doubted she could be saved. Vespera finishing her off probably would have been the most humane thing she could have done in that moment.

"Should I follow them?" Sophie asked, looking at Jolie again. Jolie shrugged.

"If you want to." Jolie answered. Sophie pondered it for a moment.

"Do you think I have a chance of living?" she asked. Jolie nodded.

"Your the moonlark Sophie, you can trust that they'll have Livvy and Elwin working on you unless a councillor or a collective member was injured." Jolie said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aren't the Council and Collective members supposed to stay protected?" Sophie questioned.

"In theory." Jolie said, "but let's be honest, I don't think there's any stopping Councilor Oralie, or aunt Juline for that matter." Jolie smiled sadly. Sophie ran across the battlefield trying to catch up to Biana and Fitz. She stopped when they got to the medical tent. Elwin stopped bandaging a burn mark on someone's hand. The person took of a mask they were wearing. Most likely to prevent burns to the face. Most of the front line fighters were wearing them. He took off the mask. Grady. He looked at Fitz and Biana then back at her. Sophie came to stand next to him and Jolie appeared again, along with Brant. Jolie looked at her Grady sadly. Sophie grabbed her hand. She needed it about as much as Jolie did, which was a lot. Elwin started giving her elixirs. Her body started shaking. Elwin made a mouth movement that looked like something he probably shouldn't say in front of children. He yelled over his shoulder and Livvy ran in and gasped, grabbing a bunch more elixirs. She gave her one that seemed to stop the shaking. Sophie felt a sharp pain and got torn into a million pieces. She felt herself blink into her body for a minute and then blink back out of it. She managed to repeat the tiresome process a few times, and then finally, it all went black.

 **An: Carin: that was very short, but I dunno, I'm kinda proud of it. The end can sort if be interpreted as to whether or not Sophie died, hope you enjoyed!**

 **That is all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
